This invention relates to an apparatus for conveying clinical charts, slips, etc., as well as blood, Ringer's solution, etc., from location to location of hospitals and the like, and an apparatus for fixing these objects in place.
In the hospitals, for example, it is the common practice to deliver clinical charts, slips, etc., for a medical department to a consultation room. By way of example, the clinical charts, slips and heavy objects are conveyed by a storage case conveyor device, air shooter and vertical conveyor device. As another example, the charts, slips and the other objects are conveyed on the same type of conveying apparatus with a mobile vehicle. In the former case, various kinds of conveying devices are used, which occupies a large area and a high cost. In the latter case, only one kind of conveying device is required which is advantageous but is slow in conveying speed. The air shooter is capable of readily conveying such clinical charts, but it is difficult to feed heavy articles. This type of apparatus includes many mechanical contact areas on a conveying path and is noisy due to an air-borne sound from the conveying path.